


[Translation]与那多半已朽的巨兽/with great beasts turned to dust as often as not

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>拉斯特和马蒂不应继续住在一栋房子里，事情变得很居家，达到了某种程度的和谐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translation]与那多半已朽的巨兽/with great beasts turned to dust as often as not

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with great beasts turned to dust as often as not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146857) by [Moranion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranion/pseuds/Moranion). 



> 【作者注】
> 
>  
> 
> 献给aderyn
> 
>  
> 
> Aderyn，额，亲爱的？我撒谎了。这次写作实验并不真的是实验，我全心全意地投入到这次犯罪中来，而且完成了。生日快乐，我爱你，望本文能博君一笑，爱死你了，请读吧。*扔彩花*没有你我真不知道该怎么办，我要夸夸你:D给你烤个蛋糕什么的，但这篇文比预计的要长，所以分几次吃吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 一段又蠢又长且充满爱意的感谢，献给职业迷妹，我的同伙，在这篇文上，她给我提出了棍棒加面包的意见，用充满可爱赞词的语言鼓励我。说真话，我好久没有在一篇同人上这样战战兢兢的了，她安慰了我。我的朋友，如果可以的话，你要把你抱到死<3<3<3另外，谢谢你的Piggly-Wiggly科普:D
> 
>  
> 
> 至于这篇文本身：读前请看完标签。不，我是说真的，这篇文里操蛋事和不健康内容很多我可不是在说笑，但程度会因人而异。对，你们可能会觉得两位角色对待对方的态度有些肆意/不健康等等，两人达成的关系对你的三次元生活可能没什么积极效果。若你觉得受到了冒犯，请立即点叉叉。请记住，两位角色的选择不是我的，而我也不打算浪漫化或推崇他们的关系。
> 
>  
> 
> 【译注】实话说我看不出这篇文里两人的关系和其他季后文比有什么不健康的。估计作者是在说她不推荐你实践掰弯或者掰直你的室友……

 

与那多半已朽的巨兽

Moranion

 

_但不要跨过那堞齿，_

_也不要啃嗜静默积成的外壳，_

_因为我不知该如何作答：_

_有太多的死亡，_

_太多红日晒裂的堤坝，_

_太多撞舷而碎的头颅，_

_太多亲吻时交握的双手，_

_太多我想遗忘的事物。_

_——《无法遗忘》（奏鸣曲），聂鲁达_

 

一关上车门，拉斯特就把窗打开了个缝，然后点了支烟。马蒂对他怒目相视，但没说什么。他很清楚当年拉斯特的烟味是如何浸透他的衣衫，附在他的车上，甚至烙印在他们的案件卷宗和证物上。他可一点都不怀念这烟味，打开天窗说亮话，拉斯特抽的骆驼烟味道能熏死人，但同时……又很熟悉。在与拉斯特重新合作了几周后，马蒂的车里早已烟味呛人了，所以现在再拿这事说拉斯特也没什么意义。但恼人的感觉却挥之不去。

 

马蒂打方向驶出医院停车场。来到大路出口的时候，他左拐，踩下油门。

 

“你开错方向了，马蒂，掉头，”拉斯特说，声音依旧焦躁而湿润，“去我住处走那边。”

 

“谁说我们是去你那？”

 

马蒂用余光瞟到拉斯特缓缓转过了头，“那他妈的去哪？希尔顿？”

 

马蒂叹了口气，“当然不是，天才，去我家。你以为呢？”

 

“我不需要保姆，马蒂，送我回家就好。”

 

马蒂又叹了口气。就算他变成古董了拉斯特也不会停下他的扯淡，“你连靠自己站都站不起来，还想怎样？像小孩一样爬来爬去然后扯开缝线？”

 

“不关你事，”拉斯特挣扎着想坐直，在“嘶嘶”抽气中不得不作罢。

 

“感谢你证明我的观点，”马蒂得意地瞟了对方一眼。

 

“掉他妈的头！”

 

时间已经很晚，路上没车，所以马蒂慢慢踩下刹车减速，小心不让车晃动太多，虽然急刹车才是能真正体现他的决心，“好吧，”他说，尽量保持心平气和，“我是开车的那个，而你呢，像我们刚才证明的一样，想不疼地挪动都困难。现在，选择权给你，既然我今晚已经态度很好而且给你当司机了：我带你回我家，你别再怨声载道，或者你继续嚷嚷，我把你送回医院。”

 

拉斯特眉头下的眼睛死瞪着他，他乱糟糟的头发和乌青的眼睛让这个表情比平常更吓人，但马蒂早就习惯了，“所以实际上你绑架了我，你是这个意思吧。”

 

马蒂对他露齿一笑，“你的轮椅应该还在原处，”他好心地补刀道。

 

他们互相对瞪地僵持了几秒，拉斯特突然别开脸，“好吧，”他说。

 

“谢谢，”马蒂意有所指地回答，重新上路。

 

***

 

让人出乎意料的是，马蒂扶拉斯特去卧室并把他在床上安置好的时候，他并没反对。

 

唔，并没确切地 _反对_ ，但也没闭嘴。

 

他整个人瘫在床垫上，因为从车上来到这里的短途转移累得上气不接下气，马蒂则努力把被他压在身下的床单和毯子抽出来。好不容易成功后，他把这堆东西统统丢在拉斯特身上，后者夸张地一吸气。

 

“拜托告诉我你上次嘿咻过后洗过床单了。”他说，马蒂差点没用枕头抽他。拉斯特就喜欢说这种操蛋而侵犯个人隐私的破东西，惹得马蒂既尴尬又愤怒。是的，考虑到他上次嘿咻是几个月之前，他是换过床单了。不过今天早上他的确在床上打过飞机来着，一想到拉斯特刚才那句可能是认真的，他可能真的在被单上闻到了什么，马丁突然觉得自己变回了十五岁，为自己澎湃的青少年荷尔蒙而荒唐地感到羞愧。事已至此，他不得不庆幸之前挣扎着进门的时候没人有手去开灯，至少现在拉斯特看不到他面红耳赤的样子。

 

“闭嘴，”他说，拉斯特大笑，沙哑，疲惫，引发了咳嗽。马蒂转身打算离开，顺手带走了床边桌上拉斯特的香烟。让拉斯特在他卧室里点烟那他就是在给自己找麻烦，即便他没法阻止对方在屋内抽烟。

 

他在门口停了下，“我在客厅，”他说，“门就开着了，你需要什么的话叫我就成。”

 

“叫你干嘛？”拉斯特对着天花板说。

 

“比如把你可怜的屁股挪到厕所去，”马蒂将了他一军，走到走廊一半的时候，他听到拉斯特几乎没提的声音飘了过来。

 

“谢谢，马蒂。”

 

马蒂大声呼出一口气，“不客气，”他回答。

 

***

 

他的确得把拉斯特可怜的屁股挪到厕所，但那是天亮后的事了。

 

他把站不稳的拉斯特留在水池边，然后回卧室给他找点衣服穿，拉斯特还穿着他那身荒唐的医院病号袍，根据马蒂自己的记忆，那东西太操蛋了。等他回去的时候，拉斯特正坐在马桶盖上，看上去随时会倒下。他眼睛底下的阴影又变深了，好像睡觉时他又给什么人来了几下头槌。

 

马蒂把一沓衣服递给他，然后鼓起勇气开口提出帮助，但拉斯特犀利地瞪了他一眼，对一个看上去和一堆干柴火一样稳定的家伙来说，还真蛮犀利的。

 

“别想帮忙，马蒂。滚出去。”

 

马蒂滚出去了，接下来的二十分钟都像个白痴一样在厕所门口徘徊不去，愧于自己的拘谨让拉斯特轻易就把他赶了出去。他听着几乎被水流声淹没的疼痛“嘶嘶”声，等待听到那副身子骨与瓷砖地面碰撞的声音，但到最后也没听到。

 

拉斯特终于打开了门，紧抓着门框。他慢慢地对马蒂眨眨眼。显然，他现在的气力只够一次生几分钟的气。他的头发滴着水，沾湿了马蒂的旧T恤。

 

马蒂叹了口气。他抓过一条半干的毛巾，搭在拉斯特脖子上，然后把拉斯特的胳膊搭过自己肩头，“拜托告诉我你没把绷带搞湿。”

 

“我没有，老妈，”拉斯特慢吞吞地说，马蒂告诉自己每五分钟就想打拉斯特·科尔一顿是完全正常的反应。他只是需要再次习惯这事。

 

他把拉斯特安顿在客厅沙发上，走进厨房，打开咖啡机，掉头问道，“你还是喝黑咖啡？”

 

“加点糖倒无所谓，”拉斯特用毛巾擦头发，闭着眼，“但拜托别加操蛋的牛奶。”

 

“不加操蛋的牛奶，好嘞，”马蒂站在吧台边，手指敲着冰冷的复合板台面。他不是个在意早餐的人，这房子里也没有任何合适的早餐食物，但拉斯特需要吃点东西。他盯着冰箱内部看了好半天，里面也没有任何合适的午餐食物，尤其是给肚子上有个洞的人吃的。而且，新绷带和止痛药匮乏的问题也愈加凸显。马丁大力关上冰箱门，叹了口气。他必须得出门，给拉斯特办个正经的出院手续，取来他的处方药，买吃的。好吧。没问题。除了他恐怕需要把屋子里所有的尖锐物品先藏起来，但就算那样，拉斯特讨厌的聪明头脑还是会让他找到什么马蒂漏算的，如果他真有这打算的话。

 

在他手持两个马克杯走回客厅的途中，拉斯特的眼睛就没离开过放在餐桌上的骆驼烟和打火机，好像那三英尺的路有一英里长。对自己家未来一段时间会烟雾缭绕的前景，马蒂已然认命，所以他顺手拿上它们然后才把咖啡递给拉斯特，再把自己的杯子放在咖啡桌上，回到厨房。

 

拉斯特接过凑合用的烟灰缸——一个磕破了边的旧马克杯——嘟囔了句谢谢。他点上烟，深吸一口，马蒂在他身边坐下。他把鼻子探进马克杯里，不知道该如何绕到那个话题上。谢天谢地，拉斯特几乎无法被冒犯到，因为问别人是否打算自杀可没有什么礼貌的问法。

 

“拉斯特？”

 

拉斯特咕噜了一声表示疑问，嘴里还叼着烟。

 

“记得你以前说过，那个，我们搭档的时候，你说你——缺少自杀的决意。”

 

拉斯特从眼角瞥了他一眼，“没错，”他抓着自己的咖啡和香烟好像在提防马蒂把它们抢走，“你要说明什么？”

 

“我在试图确定现在还是这样，”马蒂说，打算用随意的口气说，“因为你昨天说了些让人特别不安的话。”

 

拉斯特越过杯缘看他，“我以为我一直说些奇怪的话，你不是总是那么说我？”

 

马蒂揉揉眼睛。显然照顾对方感受没用，“听着，伙计，我得出去几个钟头，买点吃的什么的。我只是需要你保证我不会在回来后发现你操蛋的尸体在污染我的地毯，够明白的了吧？”

 

拉斯特看了他好一会儿，拿香烟的手几不可察地抖了几下，”给我一个好理由，”他最终说道，马蒂的心一沉。

 

“你什么意思，给你个好理由？”

 

“给我一个好理由让我不自杀，”拉斯特用惊人的镇静重复了一遍，“因为我完了，马蒂。”

 

“你不是这个意思，”马蒂说，连他自己都觉得没说服力。

 

“我完成了过去十七年一直驱使我活下去的唯一一件事，”拉斯特用他沉默坚硬的眼神看着他，“我本会死在卡寇莎。我的确死了。那是 _多年_ 以来我感觉最好的事，”他别开眼，用绝望的力度吸了一口烟。过了好久都没吐出来，呼气的时候都在颤抖，“我不该醒来，马蒂。我要怎么讲你才明白？”

 

“破事随时会发生，”马蒂说，尽量用不动声色，“要我说，我们俩的生活都充斥了不该发生的破事，但就是发生了你能怎么办，没有什么‘该不该’发生的事。现在，你不该活下去，结果你活下去了，那你就好好对付过去，成不？”

 

拉斯特研究了手中的烟屁股好一会儿才慢慢把它在马克杯里掐灭，“我没有义务继续存在，”他安静地说，“没人有。我们继续生活是因为我们告诉自己有些值得活下去的东西。除了生物学种群繁衍的目的外，生命本身没有意义。家庭是个理由，这点我承认，但我没有家人了。我也还清了我的债，”他重新看向马蒂，眼神不再寂静，“所以给我一个不去污染你该死的珍贵地毯的好理由，因为他妈的跟你说实话，我可以在浴缸里做省了你的事。”

 

看到拉斯特凝视中破碎的玻璃渣，马蒂不禁倒吸一口凉气。他完全不知道该怎么办。混蛋版拉斯特他可以应付，虽然是个烦人的聪明混蛋，或者屌丝哲学家——他都习惯了。但对要如何把一个破碎成这样的人重新拼起来，他是一点概念都没有。该死，他甚至不知道怎么把自己拼起来。

 

“你知道，过去十几年里我想过很多，”他的声音哑了，所以他清了下嗓子，“在我看来，我弄糟了许多事是因为我以为我是个比我实际为人更好的人。”

 

“恭喜，”拉斯特平板地说，伸手又抽出一根烟。

 

“你能不能让我说完？你呢，虽然满口胡话——我觉得你也是一样的问题，不过是反过来。”

 

“小心点哦，马蒂，”拉斯特叼起烟，点火，“想这么多搞不好会伤身的。”

 

马蒂没被对方的插科打诨分心，“你觉得你是个比你实际为人要烂的人，”他说，拉斯特的眼睛立即看向他，但马上又移开了，然后他吸了一大口。

 

“我知道我是个烂人，马蒂，”他说，“这点从来没有疑问。”

 

“你不比我烂，”马蒂稳稳地说，“你只是觉得你不该幸福。你觉得你不 _值得_ 。”

 

“没人值得，”拉斯特喝了一大口咖啡，“‘幸福’只是我们赋予人类精神状态的一个名词，让大家对它趋之若鹜，然后现在我们告诉自己，‘满足’这一幻觉让生活值得继续。好了，你干嘛不停下这番自我帮助的胡话去商店买你的东西，别用我的事烦你自己了，我不是你的问题，从来就不是。”

 

“你要一个好理由？”马蒂真起身，转过身怒视拉斯特，“好吧，就给你一个。你是个优秀的警探，至少在你辞职前是。你帮助了很多人。你怎么觉得这个案子完了后就可以不干了？”

 

拉斯特毫无幽默地笑了，“我老了，”他说，“说我稍微有点疯还是客气的说法。我看够了人类能干出的龌龊事，连眼睛都不想再睁开。还要我继续吗？”

 

“好吧，得，”马蒂妥协了，“但你可以和我一起工作。处理案子的时候有你的脑袋帮忙蛮好的。”

 

拉斯特眨了眨眼，这才终于正眼瞧他了，痛苦又有一瞬间辐射进了空气里，“你不是认真的，”他说，这么多年第一次，他听起来不确定。

 

“认真得不能再认真了，”马蒂露出一个胜利的笑容。他总算也能让拉斯特·科尔惊讶了。简直值得开瓶啤酒庆祝一下，“而且我向你保证，没有连环杀手，没有会给你添噩梦的可怕破事。都是无聊、助人为乐的工作。够付账单。给人些活着的目的。”

 

拉斯特咽了口口水，别开眼，“我会考虑的，”他最终用几不可闻的声音说。

 

“请好好考虑，”马蒂看着对方生着闷气的侧影笑道，“我可是跟你好好说的，要帮你从店里带什么东西吗？”

 

“他妈的给我点面子，帮我带点酒，”拉斯特对着咖啡说，“还有烟。”

 

“酒和止痛药不能混，天才。香烟是另一码事，再说。”

 

拉斯特在马蒂出门的时候对他竖起中指，同时将第三只烟塞进嘴角，摆出一副臭脸，酸得足以让空气凝固。

 

***

 

两小时之后，马蒂重新回到家里，一手拎着整包从Pyggly-Wiggly[1]买的东西，一手拎着从药房提回来的东西，耳朵里还回响着拉斯特的主治医生耳提面命的话语。

 

他一开门就撞上了一堵烟雾墙，而拉斯特正对着一页昨天的报纸皱眉。那份报纸已经支离破碎，在拉斯特周围的地板和沙发上摊了有约十五到二十张，像是群睡着了的大鸟。

 

马蒂忍不住了；他就站在那里看着对方，觉得毫无理由的充满了胜利感，直到拉斯特抬头看。

 

“你他妈的在干啥，伙计？在你眼里我突然变成美国小姐了不成？”

 

“操，不是，”马蒂走进厨房，把袋子放到台面上，“开个窗户，成不？简直变成吸烟室了。”

 

“真抱歉得要你扶我站起来我才能开，”拉斯特回嘴道。他把看完的那份扔到一边，拾起另一张。

 

现在，要马蒂管好嘴巴自己去关窗户可不怎么难了，毕竟，欣赏到拉斯特熟悉而丑陋的生气脸已经值回了票价。

 

***

 

四天之后，拉斯特就能自己在屋子里走动了。他走得慢，弓着身护着肚子上的伤口，但至少能靠自己的腿站着了。

 

这让马蒂的左半边身体有一种古怪、尴尬的空荡感。

 

***

 

拉斯特用了四天时间看完了屋子里的所有报纸，听上去是不多，但实际是真他妈的多——马蒂订了所有的当地报纸和全国性主流报纸，工作需要，而且他不擅长清理旧物。

 

拉斯特比马蒂见过的任何人看得都快，他把所有的报纸铺成一排——因为上帝禁止他像个正常人一样读报纸——挂着那副挥之不去的批判表情几份一起看，然后翻面。读完后，他把所有报纸集中起来，用沾着墨水的手指把它们团成球，这点马蒂倒是要谢谢他。不管怎么说，更方便丢掉。

 

等两三天开始读最后两份还存活的报纸时——刚一送来就被他绝望地抱了过去——马蒂考虑了一下自己的选项。他不觉得自己能受得了拉斯特整天用同样平静无情的注意力折纸尸体之类的扯淡事。他家里也没书，这点他还在等待拉斯特的评论。

 

他留拉斯特在家把《佛米林周报》揉成该死的小球，赶往镇上唯一的书店，结果跑了两圈才找到那条街。他也拿自己没办法了，庆幸自己把拉斯特留在了家里；否则非得听聪明混蛋先生念叨他一天说他缺乏文化素养不可。

 

实话说，他上次来这还是十年前的事，印象中是为给奥黛丽买生日礼物，结果惨不忍睹。最后，他终于放弃沉溺于个人的失败了；现在，他已经学会接受他在教育孩子上的精准定义是彻底失败，而时间还没长到让他的女儿们原谅他的地步，很可能永远不会。他知道再没什么可以纠正过去的错误，正因如此，他反而求得了一种苦涩、空洞的平静。

 

但现在，他还能为拉斯特做点什么。书店叫“城市之光”，古怪的很，所以马蒂记住了。他推开玻璃门，走了进去。

 

除了柜台后埋首读书的女孩外，书店没有别人。听到了关门的声音她也没抬头。马蒂清了清嗓子，她才猛地抬起头。

 

“哦，您好！”她推了推架在鼻头的厚眼镜笑着说，“很抱歉，我太沉浸其中了，您懂的吧？”她指了指自己的书，把一条长长的辫子甩到肩后。

 

马蒂点点头，他不懂，“你好，小姐。”

 

“您自便可以吗？”她用双手比划了一下，她的指甲涂了明亮艳丽的红色，和唇彩同色，“有点乱。我们刚进的新货，书架不够摆的。老板说我们没地方添新书架了，我不能苟同，但该死，她才是老板不是？”

 

书店很小，这是没错，而那些单薄的金属书架已经塞得满满当当的了。有几个箱子贴在墙边和柜台。墙刷的白色，整个地方看上去就像以前警局的证物室，“没错，”马蒂说，女孩喷喷鼻息表示同意。

 

“是啊，我干嘛跟您说这个？请您自便，不打扰您了，”她又打算拿起自己的书。

 

“说实话，你能帮个忙吗？”马蒂清了清嗓子，走近柜台仔细看了下她的名牌——上面写着“戴安”。她比给人的第一印象要小。和奥黛丽差不多大，也许还要小点。

 

“当然，”她直起身，摇身一变就公事化了，“您在找什么特别的吗？”

 

马蒂完全不知道自己要找什么，显然他的脸也说明了这点，她的表情软化了。

 

“您是给别人买咯？”戴安同情地对他笑笑，“一份礼物，是吧？我们可以搞定。给谁，女朋友？”

 

“不是！”马蒂脱口而出，然后立即为否认得太快而皱了皱眉，“只是个朋友，而且不是礼物——”他停了下来，又想了想，“好吧，是份礼物。他住在我家，无聊得要死，一直在啃我的旧报纸，在这样下去他就要疯了。他需要点别的事做，否则我光看着他也要疯了。”

 

“唔，先生，没什么比一本好书更能让人停止抓狂了，”她用长指甲在柜台上敲了敲，“除了报纸他还喜欢读点什么，我是说您的朋友？”

 

马蒂简直想撞墙，“我不知道，他——案件卷宗？泰德·邦迪[2]的传记？”

 

戴安笑了，“让我猜猜——他是个警探？”

 

“对，以前是。我们是搭档，很多年以前了。”

 

“一个警探，”戴安思考了好一会儿，接着眼睛一亮，“等我一下，有本正好。”

 

她消失在书架之间。马蒂听到她搬动书籍的声音，就在他思考对方是不是要花几小时才能再那堆书籍的汪洋大海中找到她要的书的时候，她带着本红封皮的大开本回来了。

 

“好了，”她把书摆在柜台上，“《香水》，帕特里克·聚斯金德的。我读过的最好的一本书，跟您说，先生，我读了很多书呢。这本讲了一个疯得没边的连环杀手因为人们的气味捕猎他们，然后用他们支撑香水。超病态，但棒极了。”

 

马蒂只是盯着看，然后笑了，她肯定和拉斯特一拍即合，“就信你一回，”他说，戴安听罢笑起来。

 

“我保证我自己可不是什么连环杀手，警探，”她说，马蒂也对她笑笑。

 

“这个么，现在只是私家侦探啦。”

 

“没啥不同。还需要别的吗？”她拍了拍书的红色封皮，“如果您的朋友是个普通读者，两天就能读完。您可以再给他带几本，是吧？”

 

马蒂悲惨地笑笑，”你真会卖东西，是吧？”

 

“我在尝试嘛。他什么样，您的这个朋友？他是个什么样的人？”

 

“完蛋了的，”马蒂不经大脑地回答，听得戴安挑起了眉，“好吧，不对，他……听着，他很奇怪，懂么？多半时间我都不知道他他妈的再说些什么。他总是说些……我真搞不懂，生活是怎样的毫无意义啊？时间是个圆环啊。那种东西。”

 

结果，马蒂惊讶地发现戴安“咯咯”地笑了，“唔，该死，可是个虚无主义者，是吧？”

 

“什么？”

 

“虚无主义者，”她耐心重复了一遍，但眼中却闪着明亮的笑意，“虚无主义是一种思想学派，认为生命没有固有意义。我这当然是简单说了。等会儿，我去去就来，好么？”

 

她又跑回书架森林里，这次没去很久就捧回了一本书。封面是简洁的白皮，比上一本厚。她把书放上柜台，“这是本必读，”她说着，深色的手指拂过封皮，“《查拉图斯特拉如是说》，弗里德里希·尼采著。”

 

“我完全不知道你在说什么，”马蒂面无表情地说。

 

戴安翘起嘴角，“相信我，如果他深信这些生命没有意义的胡扯，您的朋友需要读读这本，或者重读，无所谓，”她用指甲用力敲了敲书名的黑色字体，“这位便是虚无主义的鼻祖。真可惜人们没从他身上把东西学全。多数人都止步于生命没有意义那里，沉溺于心中的悲惨无奈里。”

 

“那学全了呢？”

 

“正因为生活的意义尚未被先行决定，你才有将自己的意义灌注其中的自由。”

 

马蒂点点头，”听起来我朋友能用得上，”他说，脑中响起了拉斯特平板地声音，寻求一个好理由。

 

“完美，”戴安胜利地笑起来，“就这么结了还是您还想再带些别的？”

 

马蒂这次不犹豫了，“有什么能鼓舞他的书吗，”他问，她已经点着头转过了身。

 

这次她花得时间久了些，取了两本书回来；其中一本又小又绿，另一本厚点，尘黄色。她把第一本放到柜台上。《诗集》，标题很简单，底下是作者，沃尔特·惠特曼。这名字在马蒂心中交激了一丝涟漪

 

“我想以前我前妻挺喜欢读他的诗，”他说，戴安抬起下巴。

 

“我也喜欢，让我感觉好些，”她说，“要说能抚慰悲惨的书，这本就是了。”

 

马蒂点头，“谢谢，”他说，”另一本呢？”

 

她把书递到他手里，这本的标题也很简洁，《诗选》，下面是作者名，巴勃罗·聂鲁达。

 

“这本是给您的，”戴安说，马蒂对她眨眨眼。

 

“我不怎么读书，”他说，苦笑了一下，“应该蛮明显的。”

 

她摇摇头，把眼镜又往上推了推，”不会的啦，不怎么读书的人也可以欣赏诗歌，”她说着笑笑，马蒂很久没看到那样的笑容了，“跟着那些语句走。就像音乐，放任自己沉浸其中。意思随后就出来了。”

 

“我不觉得诗歌该那样读，”马蒂说道，被逗乐了，把书又递回给她。

 

“相信我就好，”戴安坚持，双手坚定地抱在胸前，“我保证，绝对对灵魂有好处。”

 

她的表情表明她一点不打算接，马蒂只好作罢。几本书就要了他差不多四十块，远超他的预算，但他没说话。他用信用卡付了帐，又加了五块的小费，“谢谢，”他又说了一遍，这次看着戴安的笑眼，“真的。”

 

她摆摆手，“希望您的朋友能好起来，”她告诉他。

 

马蒂点点头，不知道该说些什么，便转身离开。

 

“希望你们都能，”门在他身后关上前，她轻声的话语飘到他耳中。

 

***

 

马蒂把聂鲁达的诗集取出来塞在牛仔裤后腰里，正好能被他的外套挡住。然后，他把袋子放在拉斯特膝头，那些最后的幸存报纸上，拉斯特对他挑起眉。

 

“结婚礼物？”

 

“要真是那样，我就用个好点的袋子装了，”马蒂回嘴，“现在，要是你能停止毁灭我的报纸，我不胜感激。”

 

拉斯特没理他，直接抽出书。他看了眼封面，无意识地摸了摸书脊，然后略显惊讶地抬起头。

 

“这不是你自己挑的，马蒂。”

 

感觉被冒犯了根本毫无意义，这些日子以来，马蒂学会了谨慎地选择战斗。或者，他只是累了，“你觉得呢？书店工作的那个女孩，戴安。她问我你是什么样的人，替我选了这些书。”

 

拉斯特扎开手指，拂过惠特曼的那本，然后……靠近了点看，马蒂发现拉斯特的脸上的确浮现出一抹淡淡的近乎于笑容的表情。

 

“怎么样？”他问，拉斯特点点头。

 

“回头还你钱，”他说，马蒂露出副苦相。

 

“你别再继续无聊下去就成，”他说，“那就算扯平了。”

 

***

 

拉斯特睡不安稳，马蒂则一连几小时地躺在沙发上，边忍受自己疼痛不已的背边，听着压抑的低语和不时传出的沙哑含糊的呻吟。

 

有一次，拉斯特叫得很清楚，“索菲亚，”接着是一声惊恐的呼喊，“ _索菲亚_ ！”

 

随之而来的是死一样的寂静，他想起来了，从拉斯特不时挤出的过去生活的孤独片段里，他很清楚地得知了索菲亚其人其事的来龙去脉。他倾听着那寂静，像毒气般由卧室蔓延出来。

 

接着，卧室传出一声短促的痛苦压抑的啜泣，马蒂曾在一条被车撞了的狗身上听到过那种声音，就在它瘸着条被轧烂的腿蹒跚步去的时候。他紧紧阖上眼，觉得自己是个肮脏的懦夫。

 

***

 

他刚想咬咬牙熬过脖子上的阵痛，就听有脚步逼近，然后是椅子被拉开蹭在地板上的声音。

 

“嘿，马蒂。”

 

马蒂眨巴着睁开眼，看向拉斯特，后者端着咖啡坐到了他对面。

 

“早上好。”

 

当然了，拉斯特才没有什么幽默感，“一直想问你，伙计，既然你现在翻身做了文明人什么的，你过去那档子恐同症的事现在怎么样了？”

 

马蒂被自己的咖啡呛住了，“我勒个 _操_ ，拉斯特？”他边咳边说，“怎么突然扯到这个？”

 

“发火什么的就省省吧，马蒂，”拉斯特点了支烟，缓缓吸了口，”我知道你们这类人都时兴否认自己这辈子骨子里都没法摆脱的那股恨意。现在，也许你脑袋里理智的那面甚至能理解，知道这股恨意毫无根据，不过出自于对未知的老牌恐惧，但你心里还有一部分，那动物性的本能，却总是充满着恨意与恐惧，在你大脑设法控制之前的一瞬间就已经做出了反应。”

 

马蒂摆出一副臭脸，“你都琢磨透了还问我干嘛？”

 

接下来好长一段时间，拉斯特就抽着烟，呷着咖啡，一语不发地看着马蒂。马蒂则嚼着自己的舌头，跟他对瞪。

 

“那边可有一张超大的床，”拉斯特最终开口，摆摆头示意了下卧室的位置，“而你，一个礼拜以来却每晚都窝在这里弄得腰酸背痛。那又能是为什么？”

 

“你没法睡在沙发上，至少拆线前不行，”马蒂回斥道。但拉斯特说的也是大实话，他这几天看到沙发就嫌烦。

 

“那也不是你不来跟我睡床上的理由，”拉斯特说，马蒂看到了对方坚持的眼神，和以前他们吵架时一模一样，“当然了，社会上通行的男性之间的行为准则又先入为主，它又与你拼命否认的恐同倾向息息相关。”

 

马蒂大声地呼出一口气。想打拉斯特绝对是正常反应，他提醒自己，“那你是什么意思，拉斯特？除了对我说教，让自己看上去比我聪明以外？”

 

“想证明你比十年前的自己更好？”拉斯特慢慢从椅子里起身，双手紧扣着桌子，“然后给你的脊椎放个假？像个正常人一样上床来睡。”

 

马蒂目送对方往厕所方向蹒跚的背影，咬紧了牙关。

 

***

 

还是那天，晴空万里，但天气并不热，马蒂把前门厅的花园椅搬到了后院，那里到下午都有太阳，也不会有邻居经过。

 

拉斯特从后门出来，对着天空皱皱眉，“我能自己搬椅子，马蒂。”

 

马蒂直起身，“哦，你能搬？”

 

“忙活了半天你到底在干吗？”

 

马蒂叹了口气，“在屋子里一直窝着不健康，”他说，“来晒晒太阳，呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，吸收下维他命D，懂不？出来啦，伙计，对你有好处的。”

 

“维他命D，”拉斯特摇头，一抹淡淡的笑容浮上嘴角，“靠，简直不敢相信你现在嘴里喷的这些话。”

 

马蒂翻了个白眼，“好吧，我说谎了，我只是想让你远离我的视线一小时，这听起来怎样？”

 

“哈，这个我倒是信，”拉斯特的笑容比刚才稍微灿烂了点。

 

“那就行了。”

 

他把拉斯特留在”吱呀”叫唤的塑料椅上，有他的香烟，惠特曼诗集和一杯绿茶相伴（“你他妈的干嘛喝这泔水，伙计，尝起来简直是刷锅水”）。在整理客户文件耗掉两小时后，外面安静的有些让人担心，马蒂便起身出门，结果发现拉斯特睡着了，脑袋倚着头枕，打着沙哑的鼾声。茶水一点没碰，放在椅子脚边。打开的书则摊在膝头，书页在轻风中微微起伏。

 

他晚上听到过拉斯特发出了很多声音，但没有一种是鼾声。马蒂缓缓弯腰，拾起书本。合上书页前，他瞥到了左页顶上的文字：

 

_因为我所最爱的那个人就在这凉夜同一的被盖下_

_躺在我旁边睡着了，_

_在秋月光辉的寂静中他的脸儿_

_偎依着我，_

_他的手臂轻轻地搂着我的胸脯——而那天晚上_

_我是幸福的。_

马蒂看着那些字，眨了眨眼，然后又读了一遍，最后慢慢合上，看向封皮。

 

他的脑袋里顿时被多汁的白色寂静挤占了，而拉斯特的手指还捏着支早已熄灭的香烟，沾了些冷烟灰。

 

马蒂弯身吹走它们，然后把书放在拉斯特脚边的草地上，安静地撤回屋内。

 

***

 

一周以后，两人开车回到拉法叶综合医院，拉斯特终于可以摆脱那些缝线了，马蒂被留在车里读报纸。他开始是打算跟过去的，但拉斯特瞪了他一眼，那种专门留给特殊场合的能杀人的怒视，马蒂心情不错，可不想没事找事地再发起一场争执。

 

“你感觉如何？”在拉斯特拉开车门的时候他问道。

 

拉斯特睥睨了他一眼，“ _我_ ，”他加了重音，“感觉刚拆线。”

 

马蒂翻了个白眼，发动了汽车，“ _真的吗_ ？”他假装惊讶地说，“我真没猜到呢！还以为你是要做脑移植手术哪，那个计划怎么了？”

 

他用余光瞥见拉斯特的嘴角抽了一下，“介意过会儿在城里停一下不？”他问。

 

“我无所谓，”马蒂的报纸还有个版块没看完，”去哪里，长官？”

 

“闭嘴，马蒂，”但拉斯特还在微笑，所以马蒂小心地继续看着路，因为那笑容和流浪猫差不多，稍微一看就会被吓跑，“在理发店停一下，成不？”

 

“你是在说我以为你在说的话吗？”马蒂挑起眉头，眼睛还在看路，“简直太阳打西边出来了，”他喃喃道，拉斯特选择忽略他。

 

待拉斯特重新出门，马蒂无声地大笑，看着对方往车的方向走来。没有了那可怕的胡子，剪掉了长发，拉斯特看上去几乎又和十八年前初见时那个沉默、总阴着脸的陌生人一样了。

 

“好主意，”拉斯特回到车里的时候他评论道，”我就说那副农村耶稣的样子不适合你。”

 

拉斯特挑眉，“靠，伙计，”他拖着长长的尾音说，“早知道你这么恨它，我就留着了。”

 

马蒂对此嗤之以鼻，“别担心，”他说，“现在我倒能清楚地看到你的脸，又扯平了。”

 

拉斯特对他竖起中指，点起一根烟，马蒂用同样的手势回敬，脸上却难掩笑意。

 

***

 

奇怪的是，生活上的拉斯特很好相处。

 

他抽烟，读马蒂带给他的书，吃任何马蒂凑合出来放在他面前的东西，或者一点不吃。马蒂纳闷他一个人过的时候是怎么活下来的，直到有次抓住拉斯特直接从冰箱里拿出一块奶酪像啃苹果一样滴吃。

 

他也很安静。马蒂看电视的时候他读书，有时候对马蒂看的节目嗤之以鼻地说两句，马蒂回嘴，两人斗嘴，开玩笑的那种，盯着某条愚蠢的评论不放。那种操蛋的长篇大论拉斯特很少说了，于是马蒂开始在拉斯特埋首读书的时候挑事。一被挑起，拉斯特就不愿轻易放弃，于是马蒂便开始听他开讲座，探讨什么西方肖像与其象征意义（这玩意儿他几乎无所不知），社会中气味的重要性（简直是奇迹，拉斯特喜欢戴安选给他的那本小说），对权力的欲望还有什么永恒复生（这段他十个字能听懂一个就不错了）。听最后一段的时候马蒂中途睡着了，但拉斯特似乎并不在意，只要旁边有个人在听就好，甭管那人是不是已经睡得不省人事。

 

呛人的烟味无所不在，浸透了房间。马蒂本应该期待拉斯特康复后搬出去，但相反，他却变得对烟味习以为常，而且，虽然有点迷惑，他觉得自己真挺喜欢拉斯特对他看的电视节目开嘴炮，在早餐时啃报纸的。即便现在的拉斯特看上去比具尸体好不了多少，却依旧给这个向来死气沉沉的地方带来了生机。

 

***

 

马蒂从来就不是个读诗的人，但他觉得万事都有头一遭。所以即便已经凌晨两点，他还在读戴安坚持要他买给自己的诗。他自言自语地念诗句，觉得这些词……很温柔，而且明亮。让他想起雨天，他以前的家冬日夜晚泛着黄光的窗户，晚归时透过玻璃看到玛姬和女孩们移动的身影。无论怎样，那让他忘记了自己背部挥之不去的疼痛。

 

他用沉重的手指指着字句，差点又瞌睡过去，就在这时，“索菲亚，向我保证，”拉斯特恳求的声音隔着卧室墙传来，马蒂赶紧起身光着脚跑到走廊，结果又被吓了一下。

 

拉斯特发出一声嘶哑的抽气，马蒂打开门。

 

拉斯特用一只前臂遮住眼睛，另一只手的手背捂住嘴，胸口在薄薄的被单下起起伏伏。他肯定听到马蒂进屋的声音了，但没给出任何反应，直到马蒂爬上床。

 

“你他妈的来这干嘛，马蒂？”

 

“也祝你早上好，”马蒂努力用被惹毛了的声音说，“我受够了操蛋的沙发，然后我似乎想起了那段你认为我太关心父权价值之类破事不愿共享床铺的话了。”

 

拉斯特把手从脸上移开，马蒂小心不去看他，“于是你偏偏挑了这时候听我的话？”

 

“我不知道你在说什么，”马蒂把一个枕头立在床头，挪到一个舒服的位置，然后重新打开诗集。他告诉自己房间很暖他不需要钻进被单里，“我只想读会儿书后再睡觉。你有意见吗？”

 

“你再不闭嘴就别想睡了，”拉斯特咳嗽了几声，挪了挪，粗重的呼吸还没缓过来。

 

马蒂对他竖起中指，眼睛倒是不离开书页，拉斯特干笑一声。

 

几小时后马蒂醒来，对着黑暗眨了眨眼，一切都暖暖的，令神智麻木的舒服，导致他过了好一会儿才发现问题。

 

他的脸贴着拉斯特硌人的肩膀，一只胳膊搭在拉斯特平静起伏的胸膛上。他头顶上的某处，拉斯特打着呼噜，长而响亮的呼声让他身边的空气都震了起来，震感同样传到了马蒂的手臂上，而这只是他第二次听到这声音。

 

马蒂得挪开。他还没真的醒来，这不算安慰，因为在玛姬之后，他从来没有真正适应冰冷的空床，一定是因为这个他才在拉斯特借来到T恤肩膀上蹭着鼻子，吸入骆驼烟混合他自己廉价柔顺剂好闻些的气味。他在想玛姬，是吧？他得挪开。拉斯特很暖和，今晚已经够暖的了。

 

等他再次醒来，卧室里早已洒满了阳光，床铺另一边也空了，开着的门外飘来新煮咖啡的香气。

 

等马蒂终于起床，他发现拉斯特正坐在桌边，边读报纸边喝咖啡。

 

“早上好，”马蒂喃喃道，拉斯特从叼着香烟的嘴角挤出一声应答。和过去的三周一样，他根本懒得抬头。

 

马蒂给自己倒了杯，坐下，不禁开始怀疑自己是不是做了梦。一定是，因为拉斯特可不会错过这种千载难逢的机会说他们又订婚了。但拉斯特睡着了，真正的睡着了，所以他不可能知道。

 

不，他妈的绝对不可能，因为拉斯特总是知道。他会在肩膀上闻到马蒂用的肥皂味或者什么的，如果那是真的，拉斯特就会知道，如果他知道，就一定会提起。

 

拉斯特还在抽烟，喝他的咖啡，读报纸，只字未提。

 

不，马蒂一定是在做梦。

 

***

 

白夜交替。

 

这事又发生了。一次接着一次。

 

马蒂试图假装没事发生，因为该死的，拉斯特干嘛容忍这档子破事？他也可以回沙发去睡，但上次睡的时候他的背痛可没好转，他并不期待重复那次的经历。

 

这理论不错，是马蒂抓住不放的救命稻草。这根稻草终于被烧成了灰——一个灰色的早晨，他醒来的时候发现拉斯特正小心地把马蒂的脑袋从自己肩膀上挪下去。

 

马蒂对他眨眨眼，不知道该说什么，但拉斯特自然表现得跟个没事人一样。

 

“继续睡吧，伙计，还他妈的早着呢，”他说，声音还带着刚刚睡醒的沙哑，拍了拍马蒂的肩膀。他爬下床，如晨雾般消失在门外。

 

出于纯粹的震惊，马蒂照他的话做了。

 

***

 

他倾向于认为自己比以前要聪明些了——操，拉斯特恐怕会对此大加评论——但马蒂可是个容易冲动的人，

 

“你讨厌别人靠近你，”他含糊地对拉斯特说，恨不得给自己一巴掌。

 

拉斯特还在吃他的意面，让人抓狂得冷静，“我们是在罗列事实还是干嘛？”

 

“我不是那意思——”

 

“你受潜意识驱使往床上另一具温暖的身体处靠。看到没，不挺容易的。”拉斯特用叉子戳了一块胡萝卜，研究了一会儿才塞进嘴里。他缓慢地咀嚼，看得马蒂恨不得用对方借来的衣服领子勒死他。

 

“你是…… _你_ ，而你讨厌别人靠近你！”

 

拉斯特叹了口气，放下叉子，“重点呢，伙计？”

 

马蒂歪了歪下巴，“非要逼我说出来，你就是这个意思吧？”

 

“哦，我不知道，你说得出吗？”拉斯特用他有时露出的沉默坚定的眼神看着他，“因为这事就像那种你情愿把舌头吞下去也不愿暴露出来的东西。”

 

“你这辈子试过不这么混蛋吗？”马蒂逼问道，“哗啦”一下把叉子扔进了盘子，拉斯特重新靠上椅背。

 

“我他妈的绝对从来没否认过，”拉斯特的声音小了点，和以前他真生气的时候一样，因为上帝禁止那混蛋像个正常人一样大声嚷嚷，“你呢，则不停否认你是个懦夫。试过不否认吗？”

 

“试过！”

 

“真的？”拉斯特露出一个绷紧的犀利笑容，“还好你告诉我了，我还真没注意到什么变化。”

 

马蒂站起身，端起自己差不多空了的盘子，“至少我 _试过_ ，”他低吼一句，钻进了厨房。

 

“还真是项成就啊，”他听到拉斯特对着他的食物说，“你指望得个奖不？”

 

马蒂把盘子扔进水池，吃剩的意面滑过盘边，洒满布满划痕的不锈钢水槽。胡萝卜和鸡肉丁看上去既苍白又恶心，和之前马蒂试图把待在罐子里的它们做成意面酱时一样。吃起来也糟糕透顶，和他尝试做的任何比三明治复杂的菜一样。他把自己的那份吞下了大半，因为他都他妈的快饿死了，而且蔬菜很重要，无论那是什么意思，但那酱，如果能被称为酱的话，恶心到他有几次差点吐出来。

 

在他身后，拉斯特重新拾起叉子，只发出了细微的声响，但丢下它的时候动静就大多了。当他开始吃的时候，他似乎并没注意到食物翔一般的口味。他把马蒂做的全吃光了，一个字也没说。马蒂紧紧抓住水槽边缘，缓缓呼出一口气，生的气也散了大半。他思考了一下上次有人给拉斯特做饭是多久之前的事了——一顿真正的午餐或者晚餐，半焦的牛排和盐加太少蒜加太多的土豆泥，家庭自制，不是外卖或者餐厅里点的那种。也许那还是2002年，当玛姬请他去他们以前的家里吃晚餐的时候，就在马蒂彻底毁灭了自己的家庭之前。他记不清了。玛姬从来就不擅厨艺：她会从杂货店买半成品做烘肉卷，做蔬菜沙拉，用冰淇淋当甜点。就这样。尝起来倒是不错，这个他是记得的，也许不是那样，但马蒂从不关心。等拉斯特过来吃晚餐，他会把端给他的食物统统吃光，总是会夸赞她，其他的一句都不多说。

 

马蒂身后传来缓慢的脚步声，以及打火机点火发出的“嘶嘶”声，他深吸一口气，转过身。拉斯特倚靠在厨房对面的冰箱上，正喷出他的第一口烟雾。

 

“让我问你点事，马蒂，”他说，在白色的灯光下看上去尤其疲惫与灰白，“我们到底是在这儿干嘛？”

 

马蒂搭在吧台边缘的手指蜷了起来，“吃糟糕透顶的晚餐。惹对方生气。要我说，没什么不正常的。”

 

“要是我要淹死了，你会扔我个哑铃，记得不？”拉斯特稳稳地看着他，但烟头升起的烟雾略微前后摇摆，“但是，你还在这里，试图把我拖到岸边，给我做天杀的意面，给我一份工作。简直弥漫着怜悯。”

 

“拉斯特——”

 

“你不欠我什么，马蒂，”拉斯特对天花板呼出一口烟气，“案子已经结了。你要做的够多的了。”

 

“操你妈的，”马蒂呵斥道，“我要解决的又不是那天杀的债务，上帝啊。”

 

“我问的就是这个，”拉斯特把头靠上冰箱门，“如果我们现在能拿到那个哑铃，我很乐意。”

 

“那我就再说一遍， _操你妈的_ ，”马蒂揉揉眼，突然觉得自己和拉斯特一样疲惫，“听着，这里有个概念，好吧，很神秘的，我觉得你还不熟悉。它叫‘友谊’。那就是我们在做的，成？”

 

拉斯特寂静地看了他好久，“所以你是说你只是……怎么，照顾着我？”

 

马蒂叹了口气，“是啊，你个混球，我就是那个意思。”

 

“因为我是你的朋友，”拉斯特吸了一大口。

 

“你真是个天杀的天才，伙计。”

 

拉斯特呼出口烟气，“打什么时候开始的？”他边说边喷，“从你自个儿决定我需要照顾，不管我要不要？”

 

想掐死拉斯特是个完全正常的反应，马蒂只需忍住不真去下手，“我们十几年前就是朋友了，我们一起工作的时候，记得不？”他叉起腰，“时间是个操蛋的平坦圆环，你以前不是说过吗？没有你就没有我。回来和我一起工作吧。”

 

拉斯特抬起头，“我以为你讨厌跟我一起工作，”他直视马蒂的眼睛说出这话，故意把烟灰弹在厨房台面上。

 

马蒂的眼神简直在射飞刀，“你负责擦干净，混蛋。”

 

“证明了我的观点，”拉斯特重新倒回冰箱门，仰头看向天花板。

 

马蒂又揉了揉眼。他想用头撞墙直到昏过去，醒来后来到一个不需要说服拉斯特·操蛋·科尔——有人关心他的世界。操，“听着，我知道这听起来很奇怪，但我真挺喜欢有你在身边的，好吧？这大概意味着我也疯了，但我们很合拍。我们是个很好的团队，既然有可能，我真的希望可以重新拉你入伙。如果你要个好接受的说法，那你是在帮我忙，”他停下来深吸一口气，然后继续，“还有，没错，我不想让你回到那个生意惨淡的酒吧把自己喝死，因为你是我的朋友，而我不知道你为什么如此难以接受这点。”

 

一段深重的沉默紧随其后，散发着骆驼烟和可怕的意面酱的气味。马蒂等待着，不知道还能说些什么；即便他已经感觉脚边好像有悬崖在崩塌。

 

拉斯特咽了口口水，重新低下头，脸上那种绷紧不动摇的表情消失了，“好吧，”他淡淡地说。

 

马蒂疲惫地看着他转身重新回到桌边。他坐下，掐灭香烟，拿起叉子，又开始吃了。

 

马蒂跟上他，坐在对面自己空荡的座位上，“你没必要吃那个，太他妈的可怕了，”他小心地说，“我不知道我哪步做错了，但尝起来就像烂苹果。”

 

“要我说，是烂花朵，”拉斯特微微朝他偏过头，眼角的皱纹好不容易平坦了一次，“我不介意。”

 

“真有你的，我吃得差点吐了，”马蒂清了清嗓子，“你想让我重新睡沙发吗？”他一开始没打算说这个的，但也差得不远。现在他可以说出口了；有了刚才的对话铺垫，他觉得没什么话题再能吓到他。

 

拉斯特翻了个白眼，这个混蛋，“很感谢你的建议，马蒂，真的。但没必要，如果你无所谓的话。”

 

“好吧，”马蒂静静地说，“那就这样吧。”

 

***

 

“你今天能抽出几小时不？”拉斯特瘫在他的椅子上，好像有人抽走了他所有的骨头。一小片朝阳打在他脸上，所以说话的时候他闭着眼。

 

“当然，”马蒂没打算盯着对方看，但拉斯特的睫毛古怪地苍白，在阳光的映衬下好像点燃了一般，“我们去干嘛？”

 

“拿我留在酒吧的东西，”拉斯特说。他缓缓叼起一支烟，下睫毛又颤抖了几下，“我的皮卡也在那里。”

 

“你不是说你都不需要了吗？”

 

“那房间属于罗伯特的下一个雇员，我的破东西摊得到处都是。本打算在去找柴尔德里斯前打包好的，”拉斯特眨巴着睁开眼，穿过缭绕的烟雾看向他，“但没时间。”

 

马蒂吞下一大口咖啡，以防自己引起另一番争执。他应该放手让拉斯特随他喜欢死在卡寇莎——关键词是“应该”，“当然，”他重复了一遍。

 

拉斯特点点头，“另外，”他补充了一句，“我没法穿着你借我的运动裤去你高大上的‘调查所’。那地方应该还埋了套西装来着。”

 

马蒂差点被咖啡呛到。等他停止咳嗽，拉斯特正挑眉看着他。

 

“假设你抛的橄榄枝还在的话，”他说。

 

“王八蛋，”马蒂边咳嗽边说，他往前倾身，又咳嗽起来，“那是当然。”

 

“好的，”拉斯特说，等马蒂抬起头，正看到他在笑，嘴角歪着，但明亮的笑容足以媲美他脸上的阳光。他的眼睛头一次不再充满迷雾和灰色，变得清澈湛蓝。

 

***

 

马蒂不断跟自己说，哪天肯定要再买一张床，或者哪天拉斯特就会宣布他找到了新住处。因为这事困扰着他，他想要回自己的床，万一他要带个女人回来怎么办？

 

哪天都可能。

 

***

 

马蒂把拉斯特带出医院的三个月后，后者在走廊堵住了他。

 

马蒂虽然很惊讶，但只是眨了下眼；他还没完全睡醒，“我干嘛了？”他问。昨天早餐以后他们就没吵过架，他也不记得那之后自己有做过什么出格的让拉斯特挑得起事。

 

拉斯特不答话，只是一手按着他的肩，一手按着脖子，把他逼得贴到了墙上，用马蒂记忆中他面对一个持械疑犯时会露出的那种无情、激动的眼神注视他，“别打碎我的鼻子，”拉斯特说。

 

“我干嘛那样？”

 

拉斯特深吸一口气，马蒂希望他说清楚到底他妈的是什么事，这样他就能去喝咖啡了，但他盼来的不是解释。相反，拉斯特把搭在马蒂脖子上的手挪到了他的肩膀上，然后倾身。

 

他无处可逃，即便他之前已经发现了征兆。结果，在事情已经发生的时候他才反应过来，要阻止已经晚了，而且实话说，一开始就不可能阻止。拉斯特很暖，尝起来像牙膏。他喜欢咬人，这本不该火辣的。这整件事应该超级恶心才对，但是—— _这是个操蛋的吻_ ，拉斯特在操蛋地吻他，这应该哪儿哪儿都不对——马蒂却觉得好像咽下了一大口威士忌，满嘴的火焰。

 

待拉斯特直起身，马蒂只是继续眨眼，“卧槽？”他说，本来想说得严厉点，但到头来却说得又弱又软。

 

“你要打我吗？”拉斯特看他的眼神重新变回捉摸不透，而且人也全身都紧张起来，光裸手臂的肌肉绞在一起。

 

“不，我——”马蒂咽了口口水，“那个我消化得差不多了，你知道，睡一张床这事，呃，我缠着你睡，”古怪，但说出口已经不是不可能，不过马蒂觉得自己对“不可能”的定义刚刚已经飞到了窗户外面，“一个原则吧，嗯？”

 

“不一定，”拉斯特四平八稳地说，太稳了，“分享一张床可以完全是柏拉图式的。”

 

夸张是个熟悉的感觉，太熟悉了，“唔，对 _我_ 来说不是，好吧？”马蒂用后脑勺撞了下墙，“我看上去像个对所有朋友之类的人做出这种事的人吗？”

 

“无关紧要，”蓝色的眼睛研究着他的脸，拉斯特稍微放松了点，“我觉得如果你要打我，一定是先动手再谈。”

 

“得，”马蒂咬了自己的舌头，“现在我们搞清楚了，愿意告诉我你他妈的是在干啥不？”

 

拉斯特竟敢摆出一脸不耐烦的样子，“别傻了，马蒂。难道你要我给你画幅图不成？”

 

不，马蒂不需要，因为把点连成线基本图形就出来了，“需要我告诉你这主意他妈的糟糕透顶了好吗？”他反驳道，“我说不好，但我得说在没后援的情况下偷溜进勒杜的地盘也比这主意好。”

 

“是啊，那馊主意成功了，记得不？”拉斯特的一边嘴角翘起了一点。

 

“你对成功的定义还真他妈的的扭曲，”马蒂斥责道。他依旧被拉斯特钉在墙上，现在已经有好几个他努力忽略的地方开始抽动了。他继续呼吸，试图跨过脑中依旧躁动的震惊，“听着，只是——告诉我原因，好吧？给我个操蛋的原因，拉斯特。因为这段日子我有点跟不上趟。”

 

“那也算我一个好了，”拉斯特的眼睛往旁边瞟了一下才重新看向他，“你知道，我原以为那个案子结了后我就跟你两清了，”他说，“但是。时间是个平坦的操蛋圆环，真的是这样，然后我们又绕回了这里。所以我觉得这么做不可能错。”

 

马蒂盯着他，觉得古怪地失望，“这就是你的理由？又搬出套哲学扯淡？”

 

“你要我说些简单粗暴的，听好了，”拉斯特挑衅地说，然后“咔吧”一闭嘴。他又往旁边瞟了一眼，不自在地活动了下肩膀，“我喜欢你的味道，好吧？”

 

马蒂皱眉，“怎么，像有东西爬到我嘴里然后死掉了？”

 

“不是，你这个笨蛋，当我看着你时，”拉斯特挪了挪，肩膀又像刚才那样动了下，“新煮的咖啡。焦糖。”

 

考虑到说这话的人是谁，真有点太过了，“你不说的时候这些东西还没这么无法直视。”马蒂说，假装自己没有面红耳赤，拉斯特翻了个白眼。

 

“够算个理由了？”

 

“还没，”马蒂说，“我是个烂人，这个理由够了吧。”

 

拉斯特的凝视犀利起来，“你的确是，”他说，咧嘴笑了，“我也是。现在换个例子，我血快流干的时候，你在那里，让我的头枕在你腿上，保证我清醒。这事你怎么看？”

 

“基本人类道德？”马蒂说，沙哑得让他赶紧咳嗽了几声。这事依旧鲜明地存在于他的记忆中，还真倒霉得幸运，拉斯特肚子上有一个暗色血圈，嘴里念叨着星星，这些东西他这辈子是甩不掉了。

 

“不，”拉斯特低吼道，“人类基本道德是让我安静地死去，我跟你说了好多遍你一定知道那是我的愿望。”

 

“我没——”马蒂刚开始反驳拉斯特就把他又推回到了墙上。

 

“你想要我活下去，因为你是个自私的混蛋，马蒂，而你看着我好想我是什么明亮的东西一样，真 _他妈的_ 谢谢你。”

 

马蒂这次是可以躲开的，但那样他就不会知道拉斯特在他嘴里低吼的感觉，就不会知道他头发剪短后抓在手里的感觉，或者自己震惊得无法移动时的感觉了。他完全不知道要怎样才不会搞砸，但这事他做得来。他抓住拉斯特的头发，在对方后退的时候抱住他，回敬之前的噬咬，吻回去，一步一步来，直到一切都变得模糊收缩，直到只剩下皮肤相贴的热量。

 

马蒂背后的墙对禁锢住他毫无助益。不知怎么的，最后拉斯特脸埋在了马蒂脖子和肩膀之间的地方，湿润的嘴唇和胡茬贴着依旧被睡意温暖的皮肤，而马蒂的双臂环着他，嘴唇埋在他的头发里，闻起来就像马蒂家里现在的味道，他一口一口地吸气。不谈其他的，这个感觉如此熟悉，就像拉斯特从来都是个熟悉的存在一样。像是某种长久以来一直潜伏在马蒂皮肤之下的陌生之物。

 

“拉斯特，这太他妈的古怪了，”他小声地说，又吸了几口气。

 

“算你倒霉，”拉斯特喃喃，没有挪动。

 

***

 

拉斯特每周至少去一次图书馆（然后抱怨一个钟头说里面的书少得可怜），接着在网上买打折书，他花钱非常小心，以至于马蒂在对方过生日的时候才好不容易把他拖到书店让他自己挑礼物。

 

马蒂不知道这次是否会在“城市之光”看到新店员——毕竟过了好几个月了——但结果，拉斯特走进去的时候戴安还在。

 

“嗨，”马蒂打招呼，她从书中抬头，露出一个笑容。

 

“我还在想你什么时候会回来呢，”她说，

 

“你记得我？”

 

“当然。你是那个有位一团糟朋友的紧张家伙，”她合上书，“另外，我们也面对下现实，这里也没那么多顾客。”

 

“是啊，”拉斯特看上去似乎要对她的名字什么的开火了，但马蒂清了清嗓子，“戴安，这是拉斯特。”

 

“很高兴见到你，女士，”拉斯特说，僵硬地伸出手。

 

戴安握了握，敏锐地扫视了他一眼，“彼此彼此。你就是他，对吧？那个朋友。”

 

“大概吧。谢谢你给我挑的书，”拉斯特的眼睛离开他的脸，转向书架，好像他忍不住似的。

 

“你自便吧，”戴安说，往一排排书那边挥了挥手，“我是想放你和这些美人享受一下私人时间，但，你知道的，书店店员的工作不是这样做的。”

 

拉斯特真的笑了，虽然一闪即逝，“谢谢，女士，那没必要，”说完他就消失在成排的书架间。

 

戴安挑起一条眉毛，转向马蒂，“朋友，嗯？”

 

遇上这事，马蒂总有五秒想要否认，他觉得这事以后也改不了了——就像拉斯特一直念叨的那样，有些偏见是骨子里的，别说一朝一夕，就算过去几个月也是改不掉的。当马蒂退缩的时候，拉斯特从来都不说一个字，但他脸上那种黑暗坚硬外加嘲笑的表情会保持几个钟头不消散，马蒂讨厌这表情，所以他尽量努力，“实际上是伙伴，”他说，然后皱了下眉，“呃，不是工作伙伴的伙伴——那个也算，但是——伙伴——其他事上的。呃，”他结结巴巴，戴安的脸色柔了下来。

 

“别担心，你说第一遍我就明白了，”她说，“当初我也过了好久才不把我女朋友说成‘男朋友’。”

 

马蒂惊讶地盯着她，“哦，”他蠢蠢地说，“那……很高兴听到这个。”

 

“基眼识基嘛，”她坏笑道，“上帝保佑路易斯安那，还有那些爵士乐。等你家男人时候要我推荐你点什么东西吗？”

 

“没必要，”马蒂又咳嗽了一声，“他过生日。我请。”

 

“过生日送书最好了，”戴安弯身探到柜台底下，“你一定想包好吧，”她的声音传出来。

 

“拜托。”

 

“我们没什么太多的选择，但是——”一阵悉悉索索，外加一声巨响。“ _王八蛋_ ，”戴安提着个放了几卷包装纸的塑料筐站了起来，筐边挂着几条蝴蝶结，她揉着额头，正了正眼镜。

 

“没关系，”马蒂说，突然冒出一个想法，他咧嘴一笑，“一个特别棒的蝴蝶结就成，”他故意大声说道。

 

“我会尽力的，”戴安心不在焉地说，手肘还埋在那堆五颜六色的包装里翻找。

 

“只需要一个特别棒的蝴蝶结，”马蒂说，还是很大声。他转身望向书架，正好看到拉斯特在转角处探出头，给了他一个眼神。马蒂很努力地压抑，但他知道自己已经脸红到了脖子根。他过去一直暗中嫉妒拉斯特那种看人一眼就跟一拳狠打在人肚子上没两样的本事，但最近，他发现拉斯特还有其他的眼神。这种眼神跟把马蒂推到墙上开始解他裤子没两样， _慢慢解_ 。

 

“没必要麻烦你了，女士，”拉斯特说，马蒂局促地扭动了一下，不得不别开眼，“我明白了。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者注】
> 
>  
> 
> 本文提到的书店是向旧金山标志性的”城市之光书店”致敬，因1956年时出版Ginsberg的《Howl and Other Poems》而闻名[3]。
> 
>  
> 
> 开头的诗是来自聂鲁达的诗《无法遗忘》（奏鸣曲），标题亦然[4]。
> 
>  
> 
> 马蒂读到的拉斯特在看的诗来自惠特曼的《傍晚时我听见》[5]
> 
>  
> 
> 【译注】
> 
>  
> 
> [1] Pyggly-Wiggly：平价超市，而且这店只在美国南方几个州开，简直成了南方平民生活的一种标志（从汤上看到，北方迷妹根本不知道它是何方神圣）。里面的东西很多都很大包，不卖很散，而且就是工薪阶层买的那种，什么有机生态蔬菜之类的高大上东西可以统统退散。该超市09年破产后被其他几个财团收购了一些股份，总的来说在走下坡路。
> 
>  
> 
> [2]泰德·邦迪：是美国一个活跃于1973年至1978年的连环杀手，被称为”校园杀手”，是《沉默的羔羊》汉尼拔的原型之一，同时也是《美国精神病人》的原型。
> 
>  
> 
> [3]金斯伯格的这本诗集写的是”垮掉的一代”。诗集里最著名的诗是《嚎叫》和《加利福尼亚超市》，前者曾因为”淫秽”而被起诉，后撤诉。
> 
>  
> 
> [4]全诗如下，自译参考网络译本和花城出版社《聂鲁达集》。题记译文参考的英文译本和实际本篇文中的不太相同，私以为这个版本的英译本属于过度翻译（虽然更优美），因此以西班牙语原文为准。
> 
>  
> 
> 无法遗忘·奏鸣曲
> 
>  
> 
> 聂鲁达
> 
>  
> 
> 若你问我昔日何在，
> 
> 我答曰“顺其自然”
> 
> 我必需细说荫蔽土地的石头，
> 
> 与奔流到尽的江河：
> 
> 我只识飞鸟所失，
> 
> 被遗弃的海洋，抑或我哭泣的姐妹。
> 
> 为何地域分离割裂？日子
> 
> 为何彼此相连？黑夜
> 
> 为何凝于嘴角？为何存在死亡？
> 
>  
> 
> 若你问我从哪里来，
> 
> 我得与那破烂交谈，
> 
> 与那过分磨损的器皿，
> 
> 与那多半已朽的巨兽
> 
> 与我饱受折磨的心灵。
> 
>  
> 
> 这不是交叠的记忆，
> 
> 也不是被遗忘的沉睡黄鸽，
> 
> 这是一张张泪流满面的脸，
> 
> 是一根根扼住喉咙的手指，
> 
> 还有随树叶抖下的东西：
> 
> 我们忧伤鲜血滋养的
> 
> 逝去年华中的黑暗
> 
>  
> 
> 这里有紫罗兰，有燕子，
> 
> 一切令我们愉悦
> 
> 且甜美持久的东西
> 
> 光阴与甜蜜在其中漫步。
> 
>  
> 
> 但不要跨过那堞齿，
> 
> 也不要啃嗜静默积成的外壳，
> 
> 因为我不知该如何作答：
> 
> 有太多的死亡，
> 
> 太多红日晒裂的堤坝，
> 
> 太多撞舷而碎的头颅，
> 
> 太多亲吻时交握的双手，
> 
> 太多我想遗忘的事物。
> 
>  
> 
> [5]《当傍晚时我听说》全文，李光野译。
> 
>  
> 
> 当傍晚时我听说我的名字在国会如何受到赞扬的时候，
> 
> 那天晚上我仍然不觉得欢喜，
> 
> 或者当我开怀畅饮，或我的计划都已完成时，
> 
> 我仍然不觉得快意，
> 
> 但是有一天清早，当我完全健康地从床上起来，
> 
> 精神抖擞，歌唱着，吸着秋天成熟的气息，
> 
> 当我看见圆月在西天渐渐暗淡并在曙光中消隐时，
> 
> 当我独自在海滩上徘徊，脱下衣服洗浴，
> 
> 与清凉的水波一同欢笑并看着太阳升起时，
> 
> 当我想到我亲爱的朋友、我的情人正在路上走来，
> 
> 啊，那时我才幸福，
> 
> 啊，那时每一口呼吸才更觉香甜，整天的食物
> 
> 才更有营养，那美丽的一天才过得惬意，
> 
> 而且第二天也一样高兴，第二天黄昏我的朋友来了，
> 
> 那天晚上万籁无声的时候，我听见波涛缓缓地
> 
> 不停地滚上岸来，
> 
> 我听见咝咝的液体和沙沙的水声，仿佛
> 
> 是在对我细语，庆贺我，
> 
> 因为我所最爱的那个人就在这凉夜同一的被盖下
> 
> 躺在我旁边睡着了，
> 
> 在秋月光辉的寂静中他的脸儿偎依着我，
> 
> 他的手臂轻轻地搂着我的胸脯——而那天晚上
> 
> 我是幸福的。


End file.
